Neighbor
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Heat kedatangan tetangga baru. ・ [StrikeHeat]


**Bust a Move: Dance & Rhythm Action **(c) Square Enix

 **Warning** : AU. Keju. Plot singkat. OOC dan (sepertinya) perusakan karakter.

* * *

 **Neighbor**

. **  
**by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Liburan musim panas baru berjalan seminggu,

—atau **sudah** berjalan seminggu karena Heat belum tuntas mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya yang menumpuk sembarangan di atas meja belajar. Semua niatnya macet di hari ketiga, serupa gadis-gadis yang bersemangat ketika memerawani lembar perdana buku harian yang baru lepas segel atau lebih parahnya; persis resolusi yang dirancang setiap insan dan sanggup bertahan _hanya_ di awal tahun.

Fenomena ini menjadi kesempatan langka bagi remaja tujuh belas tahun itu untuk beralih fungsi menjadi hikkikomori temporer. Bangun sesiang mungkin lalu bergeser (lebih spesifik: merangkak _slowmotion_ ala hantu wanita Jepang ternama) kemudian menekan tombol ON pada konsol video game kesayangan. Sisa waktu dipakai untuk bercakap-cakap dalam Cyber World dalam rangka membangun koneksi sosial bersama oknum-oknum yang belum jelas fisiknya secara nyata.

Sampai di titik hobi barunya itu membawa hal luar biasa. Siapa sangka Heat akan mudah terpikat—lalu terjebak _chatting_ panjang pake acara sayang-sayangan—pada dua sosok gadis belia yang baru beberapa jam tertangkap basah mampu buang air sambil berdiri. Satu dari mereka bahkan wujudnya hanyalah om-om yang ingin memperlancar jaringan MLM dan menjebak calon anggota dengan memasang _profile picture_ menantang.

Karena pengalaman buruk inilah Heat mulai kapok lintas online beberapa belas jam terakhir dan lebih memilih fitness jari berkualitas untuk menyelesaikan _stage_ dari _dungeon-dungeon_ yang kasusnya belum mendapatkan tanda _clear_.

Ngomong-ngomong, hiruk pikuk di luar mengusik kelopak matanya yang masih terlampau berat akibat bermain di game hingga larut di hari yang sama. Ah, sepertinya tetangga baru yang seminggu ini menjadi buah bibir akhirnya datang dan bertamu untuk sekedar basa basi kampret.

Matanya lurus memandang langit-langit sembari memasang telinga. Mendengar sepasang suara laki-laki dan perempuan dari lantai bawah rumahnya, imajinasinya segera jatuh pada pasangan pengantin baru yang masih dalam tahap berpacaran karena belum memiliki buah hati.

Ketukan beberapa kali bergema nyaring di pintu sesuai tebakannya, sang pemilik kamar merespon dengan berpura-pura masih menjelajah alam mimpi—menolak tak bergeming. Suara Ibunya yang bergumam tentang dirinya yang mungkin masih tidur dan ocehan lain dianggap sebagai kemenangan besar. FYI, Heat sama sekali tidak tertarik melakukan sungkem berhadiah pujian selewat dan akan melakukan apapun untuk menghindarinya.

Menyadari suasana mulai kondusif, otaknya mengingatkannya kembali bahwa usaha terakhirnya belum cukup untuk mengalahkan bos _dungeon_ level aura. Heat menyalakan TV dan perangkatnya, bermain dengan meminimalisir volume supaya tidak kepergok lalu ditarik paksa untuk bertegur sapa kemudian diperkenalkan sebagai subyek pelengkap harga diri orang tua.

Beberapa saat, Heat sibuk tenggelam dalam aktivitasnya—walau sesekali menyempatkan diri mencari _walkthrough_ melalui situs populer jika jumlah poin kekalahannya sudah terlalu ajaib.

Samar-samar dua kuping yang kembali fokus di dunia nyata menangkap melodi ballad. Bahkan lagu yang didengarnya itu sudah tidak berbentuk alunan tapi tergolong berisik. Gangguan itu diduga berasal dari balik tembok sebelah, tempat tetangga barunya sekarang bermukim.

Memuaskan rasa curiga, Heat perlahan membuka pintu kamar lalu mengendap-endap turun ke lantai dasar untuk mengintip ruang tamu. Masih melihat orang tuanya bercakap-cakap dengan pasutri yang masih sibuk berbincang ditemani dua toples kue keju kering dan jus limun yang hampir habis.

Di luar perkiraan, dua tamunya ternyata seusia orang tuanya—atau malah lebih. Bahkan mungkin mereka sudah memiliki anak yang sudah bekerja atau kos di kota lain, lagi-lagi Heat berspekulasi seenaknya.

Setelahnya dengan langkah super hati-hati, Heat kembali ke kamarnya dan meneruskan bermain game sebelum tertangkap basah. Jarinya terus bergerak seiring penasaran pun lantun lagu yang belum juga mau berhenti dari ruangan seberang. Sangat menyebalkan saat perlahan-lahan matanya dibuat mengantuk di detik-detik seharusnya dia bisa mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas atau menahan serangan musuh di tengah perang.

"AKU TIDAK SUKA BALLAD, GANTI DENGAN HIP HOP SAJA!" teriakan gemas itu lolos tanpa sadar. Heat tidak ada dendam apapun pada genre balada, semua murni urusan selera.

Menahan napas, Heat (lagi-lagi) berusaha mencerna situasi dengan mata melirik ke kanan kiri seperti pencuri. Padahal kamarnya sejuk akibat pendingin, tapi bulir keringatnya mendadak terbit menyadari langgam nista yang sedari tadi mengganggu organ pendengarannya mendadak sunyi.

Remaja itu ingin menjerit meratapi kebodohannya. Namun menghindari adanya tambahan predikat bodoh kuadrat plus-plus, mulutnya memutuskan untuk diam sejenak.

Memutuskan menumpas _dungeon_ versi realita, tangannya pelan-pelan membuka jendela dan kakinya menapak di beranda. Mendapati udara panas menyapa kulitnya yang belum tersentuh air selama dua hari lalu. Atau tiga? Karena haram hukumnya untuk mandi dan bangun pagi di hari libur apalagi kalau tidak ada niatan pergi kemana-mana. Kalimat bijak selewat itu segera di _tweet_ dan langsung mendapat respon dari puluhan _follower_ setia.

Terlalu asik mengetik, Heat tidak menyadari seseorang sudah hadir memerhatikannya dari balkon seberang.

"Hai," sapa dari suara berat yang berhasil membuat Heat hampir terjungkal karena kaget, "Kau yang tidak suka lagu ballad, namaku Strike. Salam kenal."

Seorang bertubuh tinggi dengan seringai lebar menumpu siku nyaman pada besi balkon seraya melambaikan tangan. Melihat kostum gelap tanpa lengannya yang serampangan serta rambut panjang, kemungkinan besar pria itu seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir atau NEET karena Heat merasa perbedaan umur mereka begitu jauh hanya karena perbedaan senti pada bagian janggut.

"Namaku Heat," singkatnya canggung.

"OK, Heat. Ayo main ke kamarku. Kau bisa memilih lagu hip-hop sesuai keinginanmu."

Cuaca masih cerah, belum terlalu gelap untuk mewaspadai manusia-manusia mesum yang berniat melecehkan anak-anak di bawah umur. Mungkin pemikiran semacam itu yang membuat bulu kuduk Heat seketika merinding. Walau jelas hal itu sangat tidak sopan mengingat sumber delusi kriminalnya adalah tetangga barunya sendiri.

"Ehm, kalau begitu aku akan turun dulu dan menyapa orang tuamu... baru kita berbincang-bincang dan—"

"Untuk apa?" ledak tawa setelahnya menenggelamkan niat Heat bersuara, "Aku juga tidak ikut mampir ke rumahmu dengan alasan sakit perut."

Jelas sudah jawaban dari pertanyaan utama yang berputar sedari tadi dalam kepala Heat.

"—Sini, loncat saja ke balkonku." imbuh pria itu santai.

"HEEE?"

Kedipan disengaja, "Aku yakin masih akan lama sampai orang tua kita selesai mengobrol. Kita juga jangan mau kalah!"

Hampir tidak kuat dengan panas menyengat, yang lebih muda akhirnya mengangguk menyanggupi. Biar saja orang tuanya beranggapan kalau anaknya kelewat pemalas hingga tidur hingga sore hari demi pemanfaatan waktu luang tanpa kualitas. Masa bodoh juga dengan celana pendek dan kaos oblong lusuh yang masih dikenakan, Heat segera menginjak pijakan balkon lalu menyeberang.

Tidak lama, lagu bernuansa hip-hop terdengar mengisi seluruh ruang tempat keduanya berada.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Author suka lagu stage-nya om Strike kok, ngga ada niat _bashing_! SUER! #yha  
(tapi ngga bisa mangkir kalo lagunya Heat lebih asik buat dipake goyang hkhk)

Btw, lagu BaM series 2 mendadak kurang greget atau cuma perasaan aja? .w.

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:


End file.
